


Needed to See You.

by royalbluelight



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Jealous Michael, M/M, Pining, alex manes defense squad, caring forrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalbluelight/pseuds/royalbluelight
Summary: All Alex needs is dog cuddles and Thai food.
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	Needed to See You.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex needs some take out and love.

The drive back to Roswell was a quiet one. Max was fidgeting in the drivers seat not knowing how to fill the void. How can you fill silence after watching your friend stand over their mother's grave that they didn't even know they passed? Alex had his eyes firmly out the passenger side window, ignoring the eyes that were focused on him from the back seat. He did his best to look unbothered but those eyes can see right through him. It was only 10 minutes to his house, his can survive 10 minutes. 

"Talk to us." Maria said from the backseat. "You can't keep this bottled up." 

"Watch me." Alex replied with a stubborn tone. Isobel leaned over to the back of his seat placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Alex--".

"I don't want to talk, okay." 

Maria doesn't take no for answer, "I understand why you're upset. We're just trying to--."

Alex whipped his head around facing the backseat. The fire in his eyes made all three occupants lean back against their seats. "No. Maria, you don't understand. You have a mother. Mimi may be sick but all she can remember and talk about is how much she loves you." Maria lowered her eyes. "And you three, I know you were taken from your mothers. Unfairly and the most gruesome way, but they fought tooth and nail to protect you." Michael felt his heart stop. Alex continued turning back to his seat, "All of you guys have moms that loved you and wouldn't let anything ever happen to you. My mother left me with an abuser and never looked back. She didn't even want me at her funeral. You were loved. You don't understand, so please don't pretend to." Alex felt the fight leave his body as he relaxed back into his seat. Michael never took his eyes off of Alex's profile. Clenching his hand to reach out and hold his. Biting his cheek to stop himself from telling Alex that he loves him. He will to protect him. He will love him until his last fighting breath. Michael almost lets the words out until he felt a small hand touch his knee. He looked at Maria who just gave him a small smile and rested her head on his shoulder. Michael froze and turned his eyes towards Alex once again who had his attention back to the landscape out the window.

Max finally pulled up to Alex's house at the same time as a black Prius did. The tension in Alex's shoulder vanished and a small smile played at his lips when Forrest got out of the car with a bag in one hand and Buffy in another. Forrest set her down as he looked confused at Max's Jeep only to smile when he saw Alex. Michael bit his cheek again but for a different reason. Alex started to unbuckle his seatbelt when Max spoke up.

"Hey," Alex turned back to Max. "You're right we don't understand. But I know someone who also had a mother walk out on them and she's just a phone call away." Alex nodded his head. 

"Thanks, Max." Max clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't mention it."

"I'll talk to you guys later." Alex got out of the car and Buffy ran up to him with a wagging tail. Alex bent down to pet her head. "What are you doing here?" 

Forrest chuckled, "Well, I wanted to get some sleep but Buffy wouldn't shut up about you."

Alex stood back up and gave him a smirk. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yep! Went on and on how much she missed you and needed to see you." Alex laughed.

"She _needed_?" He asked and Forrest gave him his own bright smile. Michael felt his lungs collapsing. 

Forrest got closer to Alex's space and Alex placed his hands on the man's waist. "Needed. She even brought Thai." Forrest lifted the plastic bag that held the food. Alex felt lighter than he did all day. Alex leaned in a placed a kiss on Forrest's lips which the other man accepted and held his neck in place with his free hand. Michael tore his eyes away, not being able to witness it any longer. As they broke a part lips still close together Alex spoke.

"I needed you too." 

"Oh you crazy kids!" Isobel had half her body hanging out of the Jeep window. "You better get inside before you start charging viewers!" Both men turned red. Max chucked at his sister's shamelessness. 

Both men then waved their goodbyes towards the car and walked hand in hand into the house with the dog not far behind them. _Like a family_ , Michael couln't help but think. Once they were safe inside Isobel moved to the passenger side and they were off. Michael had his eyes glued to the back of the driver seat, still ignoring the body pressed against his. Isobel spoke up.

"Ya know. Seeing you guys suck face with your girlfriends makes me physically, mentally, emotionally and don't forget spiritually vomit." Max laughed under his breath. "But those two are cute together." Her eyes went to the rearview mirror where she met with Michael's glassy eyes. "Don't you agree?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE FOR ALEX HAPPINESS. SUE ME.


End file.
